In This Moment
by horse-w-no-name
Summary: Demons from the past can consume the soul...but can they be overcome?
1. In This Moment - Chapter 1

um....I did not create these characters, so don't go saying that i did...  
cause i didn't!  
  
this story is however my original idea, and if it by any chance happens to   
resemble someone else's story it's unintentional, but please tell me.  
  
and without further ado!  
  
  
In this Moment  
by horse_w_no_name  
  
Even though he knew that his grandfather wouldn't be there today, Tenchi   
still went to his practice. He knew that it was always very important for   
him to keep up his skills (because with the crew he was with there was   
no telling what was going to happen next.)  
  
It'd been more than a year since his entire life was turned upside down.   
Up until that day he was quite happy to just go to school and live a normal   
life. He had friends, and he'd always been anxious to meet them somewhere   
after school to see what kind of mischief they would get into that particular   
day.   
  
Now that was all gone. Perhaps some day he would be able to consider his   
life normal again, but that would most likely not be happening any time   
soon. It all started when he released Ryoko. That in itself was strange   
enough, but then everything just snowballed, and next came Ayeka and Sasami,   
then Mihoshi, and then of course Little Washu.  
  
To tell the truth, Tenchi wasn't too sure if he could ever imagine his   
life with out any one of them. Somewhere inside of his tortured mind he   
was glad that all of this happened. He cringed at the very thought of where   
these women would be if he hadn't met them.  
  
Ryoko would still be condemned to live out an eternity in that cave all   
by herself. Not only that, but Tenchi wouldn't have fought Kagato, and   
there was no telling what he would have done to the universe by now. As   
soon as the name of Kagato would ever cross his mind these days Tenchi   
would wonder what he did to Ryoko. Dark days must have passed like eternities   
in hell as she was forced to listen to the mad man's plans for what   
he was going to do with her existence. In a way she must have relished   
her imprisonment.   
  
Ayeka would still be dragging her poor sister Sasami all across the stars   
in her insane search for her brother Yosho. Of course in the end things   
didn't exactly turn out the way that she had planned. Yosho turned out   
to be Tenchi's grandfather and he was in fact quite old by now. And then   
lo and behold Ayeka's feelings immediately turn towards Tenchi.  
  
Mihoshi would have most likely been killed in her fall to earth. Tenchi   
was sure that more than one person in this universe would get down on   
their knees and thank the stars for such a thing, but Tenchi was quite   
fond of Mihoshi. She was very sweet, even if she wasn't the brightest   
person among the stars, she was certainly one of the six stars that lit   
up his life every day.  
  
Washu may have been the worst off. For thousands of years she'd been   
imprisoned in Kagato's ship. And in all that time she saw everything   
that monster forced her daughter to do. Ryoko's physical form may have   
been laughing, but her soul was screaming, as was Washu's.   
  
And of course Tenchi couldn't forget his little Ryo-Ohki. That cute, if   
sometimes annoying, little cabbit always brought a smile to everyone's   
face. There was no one in the Masaki house that didn't love that little   
thing. Of course you couldn't always trust her, because she was so easy   
to bribe with a carrot.  
  
Most of the time where ever you found Ryo-Ohki you would find Sasami.   
Everyone loved her as well as her cooking. Man, would they ever be at a   
loss if they didn't have her to fix them dinner. In all probability Ryoko   
would try to impress Tenchi, but end up poisoning them all with whatever   
she managed to concoct.  
  
Yes Tenchi now led a very interesting life. At times though he was glad   
to get away from it all and do something that he'd done for years. Practicing   
his swordplay was a way for him to release a bit of tension, and of course   
it was a chance to be alone.  
  
Tenchi slowly came to the clearing where he'd spent many of his teenage   
days, learning the ancient routines of the Jurian royal family. Everything   
was just the way it'd been before...with one minor exception.  
  
"R...Ryoko! What are you doing here?" Ryoko was leaning against one of the   
trees surrounding the place. Her eyes were shut, but Tenchi knew that she   
was fully aware of what was going on around her. That wasn't all that   
Tenchi noticed though. Ryoko held her energy sword loosely in her hand.  
  
"Yosho asked me to give you your lesson today." There was a mischievous   
gleam in her eyes, and Tenchi only had seconds to react as she charged at   
him. Of course she wasn't following the normal routine, but Yosho had always   
told him never to rely on his opponent's training.   
  
In a flash Tenchi activated the key and swung himself into full battle with   
Ryoko. She was indeed agile, and Tenchi marveled at how she was able to move   
so quickly. At this moment he really wished that his grandfather hadn't told   
Ryoko to do this, but he knew that it was necessary.  
  
There was no real way for Tenchi to stay in top condition unless he had a   
real opponent. Perhaps the only person on this earth that could be any sort   
of match for him was Ryoko. True, Yosho had the experience, but Ryoko had   
more. And it was difficult for Tenchi to strike out at one of his closest   
friends.  
  
Ryoko teleported to the area behind Tenchi, and he could feel her energy blade   
singeing his clothing. She had him and therefore she had won. Tenchi sighed   
and deactivated the key. As he turned to face Ryoko she seemed very surprised.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi? You're hardly even trying." They both knew that wasn't   
quite true, but Tenchi wasn't really giving it all that he could. He just   
couldn't today. There was too much on his mind.  
  
He just turned away from her and sat looking out into the forest. Ryoko   
desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him, but sometimes she   
knew when it was better not to question why someone did something.   
  
She had grown used to Tenchi being slightly aloof, but that didn't mean   
that she liked it any better. Seeing Tenchi depressed made her heart sink.   
More than anything in this twisted universe she wanted him to be happy.   
Ryoko desired Tenchi's happiness more than her own. She would try her best   
to fulfill that.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, if you could have one wish what would it be?" Tenchi chuckled   
lightly at the question and shook his head. That was one thing that he   
definitely wasn't sure of. There were so many things that he wanted, but   
he was afraid of any consequences. Life was definitely hard.  
  
"I guess if I had to make a choice I'd have to say that I wish that I could   
get everything straight in my head." Ryoko nodded and stared off into space.   
If Tenchi didn't know better he would have thought that she was just as deep   
in thought as he was. "What about you?"  
  
Ryoko didn't expect him to ask her the same question. In this world there   
was one thing that she wanted for herself, but she knew that even if it were   
hers for the taking it wouldn't be right. She was not worthy of Tenchi's   
affections. It was the same thing that she'd told herself a million times   
over, but her weak emotions always got in the way.  
  
No, that was Kagato talking. In his mind any form of emotion was a weakness.   
He taught Ryoko that lesson very well. There was a power that he wrongly held   
over her by causing her to fear him. Ryoko remembered all too well the things   
that he'd implanted in her brain to corrupt her mind. The real Ryoko was long   
gone, and there was no way to ever bring her back.  
  
Actually perhaps there was still a shred of that lost soul left in this body.   
Every once and a while it would show through, and Washu had told her time   
and again not to push those feelings away as Kagato had so often told her   
to do. Ryoko still feared the punishment that she would receive for showing   
that weakness.  
  
"I would want a second chance at life." Tenchi turned to face Ryoko, but   
she continued to stare ahead. Tenchi knew that Ryoko regretted what she'd   
been forced to do in her life, but he never knew just how much of that blame   
she placed upon her own shoulders.  
  
"My soul is blacker than the darkness of that cave. There is so much that   
I have caused." A deep sigh rose from the very depths of Ryoko's soul and   
she hung her head. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't give to bring back   
just one person...one life that I destroyed." Tenchi watched silently as Ryoko   
shed a tear for her own life.  
  
Then he wondered which life it was that she wanted to save. Perhaps it was   
her own. In Ryoko's mind she'd allowed Kagato to do all of the things that   
he did. She always had the power to stop him, yet she did nothing.   
  
That was her crime. And living with it was her punishment.  
  
"Well if you think about it you do have a second chance. No one here on   
earth knows about your past, and frankly they wouldn't really care. Ryoko,   
when I first met you, I didn't know about Kagato or anything like that. To   
tell the truth I still don't really know all that went on. All I know is   
that you were forced to do everything he commanded." Ryoko slid her knees   
up to her chest and protectively wrapped her arms around them. It seemed to   
Tenchi that she was rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"Do you really want to know what happened Tenchi?" Her eyes glistened with   
tears as she turned to face him. Tenchi knew that this probably wouldn't be   
good, but he nodded. Ryoko sighed again and leaned her forehead on her knee.  
  
"I spent more than a thousand years confined on a ship with that man. I can't   
even call him a man; he's a monster. It's funny really but whenever Ayeka calls   
me a monster or devil woman, I wonder at just how right she is. I'm a monster   
bred from a monster." Tenchi was about to point out the fact that Kagato didn't   
create Ryoko, but she held up her hand lightly to silence him.  
  
"Kagato may not have created my body, but he formed my mind and my soul.   
Every night on that ship was worse than an entire lifetime of pain and   
suffering. Torture of the mind is a terrible thing."  
  
"He held that power over me. Time and again he taught me to hide my fear as   
he..." Ryoko trailed off and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Tenchi now   
knew what she really meant by getting a second chance at life. Not only did   
she want everyone to forget what she did, but also she wanted to forget what   
had been done to her.  
  
Tenchi gently took her in his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.   
He wanted to do anything he could to ease her pain. Of all the girls in the   
Masaki house, her tears were the ones that he just couldn't take. She was   
always the strong one, and it unnerved him to see her like this.  
  
"Ryoko..." He held on to both of her shoulders and slowly pried her head from   
his chest. It took a moment, but finally her eyes stared up into his. Tenchi   
wasn't quite sure if he'd ever seen her looking so...beautiful.  
  
For one of the first times in his life Tenchi had the chance to peer into   
Ryoko's soul and see what she was truly like. She was frightened, but there   
was also a gentleness there that she was ashamed to bring to the surface.   
There were so many things that Tenchi wanted to say, but there was no way for   
him to force the words from his mouth, so he just held Ryoko again.  
  
By now she'd stopped crying and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself for   
acting like such a child. For so long she'd kept her feelings hidden from   
everyone, and she didn't want that to end now.  
  
Ryoko clumsily stood up and wiped her cheeks. "Come on, we should continue,   
but this time don't forget about the fact that I can easily get behind you."   
Tenchi stood up but did not activate the key.  
  
"You need to stop this now Ryoko. If you continue to hide then you'll end   
up losing your mind." He took a few cautious steps towards her, and she   
activated her energy sword. "I don't know what Kagato did to you, but you   
have to throw it all away. It was all lies, and you know it."   
  
To Tenchi's surprise, Ryoko threw her sword at a nearby tree. It blasted   
right through the wood, but Ryoko deactivated the blade before it burnt   
down the entire forest. Her back was facing Tenchi, but he could see her   
shoulders shaking violently and she fell to her knees.  
  
"You would never understand. Please Tenchi, just forget about it. I am what   
I am, and there will never be any changing that. Just promise me one thing."   
By now Tenchi was standing right behind her, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Anything, just name it." For a moment he was afraid of what she might say,   
but he sat next to her and tried to hold her again. She did not respond to   
his touch though. It was possible that this next question could change her   
outlook on her future life here on earth. There was one thing that she needed   
to know, so she drew in a shaky breath and voiced her request.  
  
"I know that things cannot continue as they are forever. I also know that you   
will eventually move on with your life." Tenchi was taken aback by this   
statement because he never really thought about the future too much. He waited   
for Ryoko to continue.  
  
"I truly hope that someday you find the one person that will make you happy   
for the rest of your life. I could never be that person." Tenchi was about to   
protest, but she went on. "My life has been a disaster larger than any that   
I have ever caused. You of all people should know that I'm well, not entirely   
stable." She smirked at those words and stood again.  
  
All that Tenchi could think to do was follow her. It was slowly beginning   
to dawn on him what exactly it was that she wanted from him. And if he was   
right there was no way that he could ever agree to that.  
  
Ryoko stopped next to a tree that offered a view of the path back to the   
steps of the Masaki shrine. It was a path that she may never take again.   
"Promise me that you will not try to stop me from leaving." Those few words   
practically brought Tenchi's world down. What would give her the idea to   
leave? The only thing that awaited her in the stars again was misery and   
possibly death.  
  
If she were to die...  
  
"Wh...Why do you want to leave?" Those were the only words that Tenchi could   
manage to get out. Ryoko slowly turned to face him and once again a tear   
that sent spikes into his heart rolled down her cheek. That tear stirred   
something inside of him and Tenchi slowly brought up his hand to wipe away   
the symbol of Ryoko's eternal pain.  
  
Ryoko held his hand and pressed her cheek further into his palm. She loved   
him so much, and she could not bear to cause him the anguish that was beginning   
to show on his face. To Ryoko, that look of pain was another stain on her soul.   
Sin, upon sin, upon sin...her life was evil incarnate, and the only way Tenchi   
could be free at last was if she were to leave.  
  
Despair ran rampant in Ryoko's heart and she slowly hugged Tenchi. Thousands   
of years of crimes were finally taking their toll on her and it was time to   
face the truth of the universe. You can run, but you can't hide.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi...and...I love you..." Tenchi knew full well that those words   
were the total and absolute truth. Ryoko had been in love with him since he   
was a child. It seemed that all she ever wanted out of her existence was to   
physically be near him forever. Why would she deny herself of that now? What   
would make her think that he was so unhappy with her being here? Why would   
she think that he didn't want -her- near -him-?  
  
What if Tenchi loved Ryoko?   
  
Well obviously everything would fall apart rather quickly. Ayeka would   
probably kill Ryoko or something like that. Tenchi should have told everyone   
long ago that he wasn't interested. But what if he was...?  
  
What then?  
  
Tenchi slowly brought his hands up to Ryoko's face and he felt her tears run   
over her fingers. What if he did love Ryoko?   
  
A thousand alarms went off in his mind as he dried her tears and ran his   
fingers through her wild hair. Then he looked into her eyes and that was the   
last straw. Two oceans of pain swelled to show all that had been done to this   
poor soul. Those eyes had seen so much that wanted to be forgotten.  
  
Tenchi grabbed her and held her as tightly as his arms would allow. Then   
a forbidden tear fell from his own eye. "Don't you ever leave me Ryoko!"   
Ryoko was taken aback. Tenchi never ever acted like this. Was it possible   
that he didn't mind the pain of her existence?  
  
Once again Tenchi pulled back and looked into Ryoko's eyes. Then he did   
something that he thought he would never do.  
  
He very slowly pulled out the key and handed it to Ryoko. She was dumbstruck.   
Why on earth would Tenchi ever want to give her the gems back? They were the   
cause of so much pain and suffering in the universe (when combined with her   
that is.) If they were to fall back into her possession...what would happen then?  
  
It could be the end of the world, as they knew it...or something else.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and gave the sword back to Tenchi. "There is no telling   
what would happen if I had my full power again. It's just too dangerous to   
even attempt it." With that she stood again and began to walk away. Even   
she didn't know where she was going. Perhaps her legs would carry her back   
to the house, or perhaps to the cave...who knows?  
  
Suddenly Tenchi ran up behind Ryoko and grabbed her arm as an act to prevent   
her from leaving. Why did he care so much if she stayed? Any normal person   
would be happy to get rid of a person who would regularly punch holes in the   
walls or walk into your bedroom by means other than the door.  
  
But those things were what made Ryoko who she was. If she were to ever try   
and be prim and proper the results could be disastrous. Tenchi loved Ryoko   
just the way that she was every day...he what?  
  
Did Tenchi love Ryoko?  
  
Tenchi touched Ryoko's face and for the first time beheld the absolute   
beauty within her. Before he really knew what was happening, he found himself   
leaning into her embrace, and in one perfect moment, their lips met. Tenchi's   
heart raced as he held Ryoko as close as possible...never ever wanting to let go.  
  
It was always hard to say what was going to happen tomorrow, but at the   
moment, Tenchi concentrated on living for today...  
  
  
*******************  
  
Well this was my first attempt at a Tenchi fic, and I hope you liked it.  
  
Please e-mail me any comments at horse_w_no_name@cheerful.com  
  
or visit my web page (I'm in the process of moving {as of nov. 1st} but i'll be  
done soon) http://www.fortunecity.com/rivendell/elfin/311/  
  
toodle-pipsky all! 


	2. In This Moment - Chapter 2

Tenchi and Ryoko sat there for several minutes. Each of them was blushing madly and   
not wanting to let go. They held each other clumsily, and yet somehow perfectly.   
Their hearts were practically in their throats, and they could think of nothing more   
to do than sit there in each other's arms.  
  
They were a tangle of arms and emotions. Levels of passion flew between them as their   
kiss intensified. Tenchi could taste her old tears of sorrow along with her new tears   
of joy. Her composure was gone, and it was replaced by something Tenchi had never   
really seen in her before...a true heart.  
  
Ryoko finally pulled back from their kiss and stared into Tenchi's face. He was so   
perfect. A gentle smile showed his defined features, and that only made Ryoko's heart   
swell again. What was love to her?   
  
In what ways had she ever known love or properly shown her love for someone?   
Tenchi...he was the only thing that she loved in this twisted universe. She had spent   
700 years alone, and finally she had a chance.  
  
Her dream had finally come true, but something seemed wrong. This wasn't how she'd   
imagined it. Her plan never included baring her soul to Tenchi. That was something   
she guarded very closely.  
  
She didn't really want him to know the truth about her past. Life couldn't be   
disrupted. This couldn't be the way her life was supposed to go.  
  
Ryoko was about to speak, but Tenchi blushed and released her. He scratched the back   
of his head and realized this was probably not the solution to solving Ryoko's   
problems. He really shouldn't have acted on his emotions so quickly.  
  
He had feelings for all of the girls in his home, of course, and it just wasn't right   
for him to forget. Even if it's just for a second, they are all important to him, and   
this was definitely not the way to go about doing things.  
  
The changing expressions on Tenchi's face told Ryoko what he was thinking. This moment   
couldn't end in embarrassment. Suddenly Ryoko smiled mischievously.  
  
It should end in a proper way...the way it usually did.  
  
Tenchi was immersed in thought. He knew that he loved Ryoko, just as he loved Ayeka,   
Mihoshi, Sasami, Washu, and even Ryo-Ohki. He could easily see himself spending the   
rest of his life with each of them, perhaps with the exception of Ryo-Ohki.   
  
He dreamt of each of them often. Many times it wasn't too pleasant, but he was always   
happy. He knew that as long as he had them he would always be happy. Maybe it didn't   
really matter that his life was in turmoil. Everyone has hardships, and most come   
through it. He had to face all of his problems using the truth that he felt in his   
heart.  
  
Yes he loved Ryoko, but that didn't mean that he wanted to run away with her and live   
happily ever after. That just wasn't the way that these things were done. Nothing was   
ever that simple.  
  
Tenchi remembered one of the first times he'd ever had a slightly embarrassing/intimate   
experience with one of the girls. It'd been after Ryo-Ohki was born. Ayeka had been   
wandering in the woods, and she injured herself.   
  
He was carrying her back to the house when it began to rain. The two of them took   
shelter in a shed, and they got around to talking. Ayeka was not ashamed to show her   
emotions, but that didn't make it any easier for Tenchi to see her cry.   
  
His first instinct had been to sit next to her and hold her as she wept. Instead, his   
brain acted first and he told her that she should really cheer up because things   
weren't as bad as they seemed. True, she couldn't go back to her home, but he didn't   
want her to leave. She was important to him.  
  
As was everyone else here.   
  
He'd had an experience with each of the girls. His heart wanted to break to comfort   
Washu in her sorrow over her lost baby and her husband. It was one thing to lose your   
mother by death, but to be taken away from her. Tenchi didn't even really want to know   
the months or years of pain and suffering that Washu went through, not to mention the   
child that had to grow up without his mother...just as Tenchi had....  
  
Poor little Sasami thought that every one would leave her if they were to find out   
the truth to her past, but she didn't even really know the absolute truth. She thought   
that Tsunami had created her and that the real Sasami was dead. One day she would   
understand.  
  
Whenever Mihoshi cried Tenchi couldn't help wanting to hug her. She was so sweet and   
innocent. Ayeka and Ryoko considered her useless, but Tenchi and Sasami loved having   
her around. And, of course, Washu enjoyed trying to keep the ditz out of her lab   
whenever she was trying to do...things...  
  
As Tenchi was sitting there pondering his life and feelings, he didn't notice that   
Ryoko had left until he began to think of his experiences with her. "Ryoko?" He stood   
up and looked around the clearing.   
  
His eyes slowly scanned the area, and the hair stood up on the back of his neck.   
Sometimes it was unnerving to not know where she was, because there was no telling   
where she was going to pop up next.   
  
Unfortunately, she had a rather bad habit of floating up through the floor when he   
was in the bathroom or something like that.  
  
The air was still...too still. Paranoia was definitely getting the better of him, but   
it was most likely due to experience. Ryoko would strike soon enough. If there was one   
thing that Tenchi knew she loved, it was messing with his mind.  
  
"Ryoko?" Instincts told him to get out of there now, but what if he was wrong? What if   
she just went somewhere quickly and was coming right back? Yeah right...whatever...  
  
Tenchi turned around and began to tiptoe out of the training area, but he didn't get   
too far.   
  
"TENCHI!" He spun around to find Ryoko diving towards him from the sky. Before he could   
really react, she tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. "I've got you now   
honey!" Well this was not turning out to be one of Tenchi's better days.  
  
"Ryoko!" At first he didn't even bother to struggle, because he knew that she would   
let him go just before she was about to do something unthinkable. He yelled at her in   
his usual annoyed tone that she was so used to.  
  
Tenchi finally began to squirm as she wrapped her arms around his body and tried to   
kiss him. He hated it when she did this...that was why she did it.  
  
Ryoko had realized that Tenchi had been lost in thought, so she decided to have a bit   
of fun. She made sure that he hadn't been watching, and she'd phased into the ground.   
Then she quickly teleported to the sky so that she could get a good start to crash   
into Tenchi.  
  
She nuzzled her cheek against his, and then finally let him go. The second he felt   
her release pressure on his body, Tenchi jumped up and ran as fast as he could. If   
she wanted to catch him again, then she definitely would. Despite that fact, Tenchi   
ran like the devil himself was after him.  
  
However, Ryoko did not go after him. She simply sat on a rock and watched until he   
disappeared behind a tree. For several minutes her eyes stayed locked on the last   
spot that she'd seen Tenchi, then she rested her forehead on her knees.   
  
Tears began to sting in her eyes as she replayed the scene in her mind. She definitely   
did the right thing, but that moment was all that she'd really asked out of   
life...and she gave it up. This wasn't the first time that she'd tried to mask her   
feelings.  
  
And she knew that it wouldn't be the last.  
  
*  
  
Ayeka watched nervously as Tenchi ran up the path to the house. She clearly recognized   
that run. That demon woman was after him again. Honestly now, almost every time she   
turned her back, Ryoko was doing something or other to Tenchi. She just wouldn't   
learn.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, are you alright?" Tenchi huffed and puffed a bit when he skidded to a   
stop in front of her. He knew quite well that Ryoko wouldn't follow him, but it was   
always better to be safe than sorry.   
  
Ayeka had been getting the laundry, and she handed him a towel so that he'd be able   
to wipe some of the sweat off of his face. It wasn't that the run was tiring, it was   
just a hot day. Tenchi gratefully accepted it and sat on the ground for a moment.   
After a moment or two he caught his breath and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Sure is turning out to be a scorcher." He said calmly. Ayeka nodded in agreement and   
sat next to him. There was some dirt on the shoulders of his shirt, which was no doubt   
the result of him being tackled by Ryoko.  
  
"Why do you put up with that monster woman?" Tenchi smiled at how Ayeka was always   
able to detect when Ryoko had been up to her old tricks. And there was no doubt that   
Ryoko would hear of it whenever she came back. He just hoped that Ayeka wouldn't   
inquire as to what went on.  
  
That exact question was itching in Ayeka's mind, but she was always firmly set on   
respecting Tenchi's privacy...unlike Ryoko. Hardly a day went by that Ayeka didn't find   
that woman hanging outside of Tenchi's room. Of course, Ayeka always got her thrill   
when Tenchi was a bit happier to she her than Ryoko.  
  
"Well, what would we do without her?" Tenchi half laughed as he asked the question.   
If he'd never met Ryoko, then his life would have certainly been different.   
  
"Life would be much more peaceful. But then of course we may have never met. So I   
suppose she does have some redeeming qualities." Suddenly Sasami came out of the house   
with a few glasses of tea for them.   
  
"Did you have a good practice Tenchi?" She asked cheerfully. He tried not to wince   
at the question, and he nodded. Some of the things Ryoko said disturbed him. He'd   
never really realized just how troubled she was by everything. Now he was led to   
believe that there was something more beneath her mischievous disposition.  
  
Undoubtedly she had a very disturbed past, but how on earth could he help her? The   
past was in the past, and there is nothing that anyone can do to change it, People   
just have to learn to live with it. That doesn't make it any easier though.   
  
Perhaps he should have a chat with Washu. But what could she do to help? Erasing   
several thousands of years from Ryoko's memory most likely wasn't the answer. What   
memories lay within her mind? What scenes of torture came to her in the middle of the   
night?  
  
Tenchi wondered if she often had nightmares about the past, or maybe even flashbacks.   
What had Kagato done to her on those cold days?  
  
"Tenchi?" Sasami's voice broke through his thoughts and he suddenly realized that   
she'd been talking to him, but he wasn't listening. There was a quizzical expression   
on her face, but Tenchi dismissed it with a smile.  
  
She began to speak again, but for some reason Tenchi just wasn't able to listen to   
her. He was worried about his friend and her state of mind. As unheard words floated   
from Sasami's mouth, Tenchi wondered what Ryoko was doing now...  
  
*  
  
Ryoko finally raised her head from her arms and looked at her surroundings. Tenchi   
was long gone, as were the feelings they'd briefly shared. What would have happened   
if she hadn't acted at that moment?  
  
Nothing would have happened. Tenchi was too much of a gentleman to do anything too   
irrational, and he cared too much about the other girls.   
  
Why couldn't he just care a little more about her though? Was love too much to ask   
for? Was Tenchi so blind that he couldn't see how she really felt?  
  
Of course, that wasn't fair for her to think that. Tenchi did love her, just not in   
the way that Ryoko wanted him to. If he made quick decisions, then he wouldn't be the   
man that she loved...that all of them loved.  
  
Ryoko settled back on the grass and let the warmth of the sun wash over her body.   
Although the day was growing hot, she felt unnaturally cold. The thousands of years   
that made up her life just weren't fair. But then, as they always say, who said that   
life was fair?  
  
Foul, or fair, it didn't matter now. All that really seemed to matter to her now was   
love. A love that had been growing over the past seventeen years couldn't be suppressed   
forever. She eventually had to do something, or she'd go crazy.  
  
She touched her lips and remembered the feeling of that kiss. It had all seemed so   
perfect, and yet so wrong. Somehow she had to right that wrong. Tenchi knew full well   
that she loved him, but he didn't know just how much.   
  
Ayeka once said that she would walk through fire for him, and all that Ryoko did was   
roll her eyes. She was never really one for the mushy scene and corny lines, but when   
her rival said that, she began to think of what lengths she'd go to for Tenchi.   
  
She'd give her life in less than a heartbeat...even her soul. Death was easy though.   
Anyone could do it, and at anytime. What was something that she would do for him that   
would be a true sacrifice?  
  
The answer to that was quite simple: go back to Kagato. To save Tenchi she'd even   
return to her own personal hell complete with it's own Satan. And that wasn't an   
understatement. Every day on that ship was an eternity of pain and suffering.  
  
Ryoko thought that once Kagato was dead and the accursed ship destroyed, she'd be free.   
That wasn't the way that it turned out though. Not a day went by without haunting   
memories returning to her. There wasn't a day that she did not cry for her own   
suffering. But that didn't matter.  
  
In her own mind she had to stop being so selfish. All she ever thought about was   
herself and her own problems. If she thought that Tenchi was blind, then she was   
gravely mistaken. It was she who was blind; she blinded herself to everyone's   
problems and daily sufferings.   
  
She stood up and balled one of her hands into a fist. For a moment, she looked at it   
as her skin turned white, then she jerked her head towards the sky. Gentle clouds   
swirled overhead and created a sense of serenity on this fine day.   
  
Ryoko took no notice of the peacefulness of it all. Her eyes stared past the clouds   
and past the perfect blue sky into the vast reaches of space. Ancient senses implanted   
in her brain pinpointed an asteroid thousands of miles away.  
  
Without another thought, she hurled a blast of energy through the sky and shut her   
eyes as the insignificant piece of rock was blown into oblivion. Then she slowly let   
her eyelids open and allowed light into her life once again.   
  
As always, the darkness had passed and she could go on living. Ryoko cursed her past   
and the stars. She assumed her cocky stance with her hands on her hips as she continued   
to stare at the sky. One of her hands contemptuously wiped away the tears that   
threatened to show the universe what she really was: a human with frail emotions.  
  
*  
  
Yosho looked on thoughtfully as Ryoko's blast shot up through the atmosphere. She'd   
asked him yesterday morning if she could have some time alone with Tenchi, and he   
suggested that she help him with his training. Now he figured that things hadn't   
gone according to her plans.  
  
Young love was definitely a complicated thing. Even though Ryoko was several thousands   
of years old, she'd never experienced love. Yosho had been married several times, but   
he would not consider himself to be an expert on the subject.  
  
He was still young as well, and he had a lot to learn. Each time one of his wives   
died, he swore that he'd never fall in love again, and every time it is proved that   
love hits you like a ton of bricks.   
  
Although he knew that he couldn't tell the future, he knew that a cycle was soon going   
to renew itself again. There was an itching in the back of his mind that his father   
might try to make him emperor now if he married again. Yosho knew that Azusa did not   
at all approve of Tenchi, and he never wanted to see a "barbarian" sit on the throne.  
  
Yosho would never cooperate though. He knew, as well as Sunami did, that Tenchi was   
destined to be the emperor. He had a long way to go though.   
  
In the meantime, Yosho would continue to live his normal life on earth. However, he   
wondered how long it would last, and he wondered what Tenchi would think if he were   
to marry again.   
  
Tenchi loved his grandmother very much, and it might hurt him to see his own   
grandfather playing the love game again. Nothing was predictable though. Yosho   
would have to wait and see what the future held for him.  
  
If love decided to pay him a visit again, then so be it. He knew that this wasn't   
the best attitude to have when a chance to love again was coming, but he knew what   
was going to happen. All reasoning would leave him, and when she passed away, he'd   
spend about twenty years in seclusion.  
  
Life wasn't fair to anyone. It never would be, but Yosho had to take whatever it   
gave him and do the best with it that he could. Time is always shorter than is thought,   
and therefore it must be seized and used to its fullest.  
  
*  
  
Tenchi noticed a speck of light shooting up towards the sky. So many things seen   
and heard have turned to confusion. Rights turned into wrongs, and wrongs into rights.   
Things that seemed important a year ago were just so meaningless now.  
  
Tenchi sipped his tea as he thought of the madness of the cosmos. He'd once heard   
a religious story. A man was walking along the beach trying to unravel one of the   
mysteries of God, and there was a child on the sand. The man looked on as this   
child ran back and forth between the ocean and a little hole that he'd dug in the   
sand. He kept filling a small bucket with water and dumping the water into this   
hole.  
  
The man went up to the child and asked him what he was doing. And the child replied   
that he was trying to put the ocean in his little hole. The man laughed and told the   
child that was impossible. Then, to the man's amazement, the child said: "It would   
be easier for me to empty the ocean into this hole than for you to unravel the   
mysteries of God."  
  
Perhaps it was the same for Tenchi. Maybe it was impossible for him to ever understand   
the way that the universe functioned.   
  
Petty struggles go on every day, and when everything boils down, they mean nothing.   
Years of bloodshed can pass before that truth is realized. All wars are a joke.   
  
How many people actually stop and think about what they're fighting for, and of the   
people that do, how much of that is true? False truths rule the universe. Nothing   
has true meaning, and nothing is truly meaningless.  
  
Tenchi glanced at Ayeka and thought about kings and queens. Many civilizations are   
based on some sort of hierarchy, but what does it all mean? Why should one person   
have the right to decide for an entire planet?   
  
Tenchi would never understand the universe, and maybe he never really wanted to. He   
couldn't even get things straight in his own head. Why should he even try to   
understand the workings of the universe if he couldn't understand his own life?  
  
"Tenchi, you are really preoccupied today, aren't you?" Sasami giggled as she saw   
Tenchi jump when he realized that he'd spilled his tea all over his pants. He   
groaned at his on absent-mindedness and brushed excess liquid off of his clothing.  
  
"I guess I just have a little more on my mind today than usual. I'm going to go   
change." Ayeka and Sasami nodded as they watched Tenchi go into the house. Ayeka   
knew that something was bothering Tenchi, and she wanted to know what.  
  
However, she never wanted to pry into his business. She silently watched him leave,   
and then stared into the sky as the shadows of the day lengthened.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
i hope that you like it!!!!  
  
if you do, please tell me (i love feedback!)   
  
e-mail me at horse_w_no_name@cheerful.com  
  
or visit my page at http://www.fortunecity.com/rivendell/elfin/311/   
  
thanks much to magus the dark for reading my junk before i sent it here  
  
love ya all!!!  
  
horse_w_no_name 


	3. In This Moment Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Tenchi…and…I love you…"

Ryoko took two steps and fell to the ground. She just couldn't ignore the truth. Tenchi meant more to her than anything in this entire universe. Nothing would ever change that, and she knew it. However, Tenchi didn't know the truth.

He practically begged her not to leave him. Why? If she stayed here, then things would just get worse. A person could only mask their feelings for so long before they went mad. Every day on the Earth television there were stories of normal people just snapping and doing something irrational.

Ryoko did not want to end up like that, but was it possible for her to ever leave Tenchi? He was what had kept her going for so long, but could she live with the pain that she was causing him every day that she remained here? She never wanted to hurt him. She was simply a lost soul that wanted to be loved.

Was that too much to ask for?

In today's world it obviously was. Many things were based on pride. If Tenchi were to marry Ryoko, then she'd be happy, but he'd have to live with the fact that Azusa would have gotten what he wanted. Nobody wanted him to win that particular battle.

But was Ryoko strong enough to stand by and watch Tenchi happily live the rest of his life with Ayeka? No, she'd go mad in the first five minutes. It was incomprehensible to her that all of her efforts to make Tenchi understand her feelings were in vain. It was impossible.

If she were to go away…then she'd never know if Tenchi fully fell in love with Ayeka. She would never have to know the extent of his happiness…never.

Ignorance would be bliss to her then.

She could just live a life in oblivion. No one would ever know how hard she struggled every day of her life to forget her past. Seven hundred years is a long time, but not long enough. The moment that she saw Soja in the sky, horrible memories filled her mind once again.

In fact, that very night she'd had her first nightmare since leaving the cave. And it was about him. She'd dreamt about the time that he taught her a lesson about the difference between human emotions and impulses. Those memories would never leave her.

Ryoko looked at the ground beneath her. It must have been raining for the rocks were wet. She lifted her face to the sky and felt water run down her cheeks, but it wasn't rain. The salty taste of her tears crossed over her lips.

She feebly tried to stand up, but her weary body collapsed to the ground again. All that she could do was scrunch up into a ball and cry. Huge sobs rose from deep within her soul and Ryoko cursed Tenchi Misaki for making her fall in love with him.

If only she'd never seen him that day outside of her cave. That cold darkness was better than this pain that she now felt in her heart. Years of ignorance were better than full knowledge…and love.

She didn't want this anymore. If only it would end…

Dirt rubbed into Ryoko's face and mixed with her tears. She didn't care. In fact, she tried to hide her face in the dirt and run away from everything. With one thought she could leave. That's all that it would to take for her to leave forever.

"TENCHI!" Ryoko sat up and screamed out his name and listened to it float away in the wind…along with her heart.

"What…?" Tenchi stopped short as he walked into his room. This wasn't the first time that he'd felt this in his life. It sounded like someone was calling his name, but there was no one around.

Something was pulling at his mind and his heart. There was a sense of despair surrounding him, choking him. It was practically tangible even now in his bedroom. And there was only one word that slipped into his mind: Ryoko.

There was an enormous amount of sadness aroused in his heart as he thought of her. Not really his sadness, but hers. She really did love him, but he just couldn't return those feelings.

Why?

It wasn't right.

Why?

He had to consider the feelings of not just Ryoko, but all of the girls.

Tenchi wasn't thinking of anyone but Ryoko when he felt her lips against his own. Peace had entered his heart at last in that moment yet he was content to push it away as he always did. There'd been something different about today though.

Not just the fact that he'd finally kissed one of the girls, but there was something more there. All of his instincts had told him to push Ryoko away. But there was something more at work there. His heart had told him…deny no longer you feelings.

He looked at his hand and remembered gently caressing her cheek. He would be content to do that every day of his life.

No…Tenchi squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. Somehow it didn't really seem to be his head that he wanted to rub. There was a growing lump in his throat that he wanted to suppress, but it only grew larger, and the feeling moved to his chest.

Something was changing. He could feel it coming, but he would fight it off for as long as he could. He had to be strong. Hearts were at stake. Right now, he had to go and see Ryoko again.

Ayeka was still sitting out front of the house when Tenchi emerged. Something seemed different about him. There was a look of determination on his face like he'd just come to some sort of decision.

"Tenchi, what is it?" He turned to face him as though he'd just remembered that she was there. That look in his eyes startled her, and she took a cautious step back. A sense of urgency arose in her heart, and she feared what was to come.

But why was she afraid?

Perhaps she was just letting her mind run off again. She was always a little paranoid whenever it came to Tenchi. There was always a fear in the back of her head that she might lose him some day. She sincerely hoped that day would never come.

"I have to go and discuss something with Ryoko." Ayeka started at those words and her eyes asked Tenchi to continue. "I've done something wrong and now I must set it right." That did not ease her fear any more, and Tenchi knew it.

That was all he could say though. Truth be told, he didn't even know what was going to happen when he went to talk to Ryoko. Anything could happen, but there was one thing he knew for sure: something was going to change.

Ayeka watched as Tenchi began to walk back towards the forest. Every fiber of her being told her to stop him, but she couldn't think of any reason for him to come back. She didn't even know what he was going to discuss with her. For all she knew, Ryoko may have punched another hole in the wall and Tenchi was angry with her.

However, she knew full well that wasn't it. Something was wrong here. The whole situation just didn't' seem right. What could she do to make Tenchi come back before something happened?

Luckily she didn't have to come up with a brilliant plan, because someone else did it for her: The most brilliant scientific mind in the galaxy!

"Tenchi!" Tenchi and Ayeka both almost had heart attacks as Washu's face appeared in front of them enlarged to at least a hundred times its normal size. "I was wondering if you could come to my lab and help me with something."

For a moment Tenchi looked back in the direction that he knew Ryoko was and once again felt the lump in his throat rise. He didn't want to delay this for it had to be done now before anyone else got hurt.

He knew that he still had a lot to learn in his life. The knowledge of the universe may be far beyond his reach, but at least he could try to make some sense of his own life. That was what was important to him now. A year of wandering had to be put to a stop now.

But he sighed and looked up into Washu's eyes that were as big as he was. "Alright. Just please don't let it take too long. I have something that I have to take care of."

Washu's head disappeared as Tenchi walked through it and back into the house. Ayeka sighed and felt a wave of relief. Many times she did not really know what to think of Washu, but now she was eternally grateful to her.

But what could she do now? Ryoko…she had to get to Ryoko before Tenchi did. What would she say though?

It didn't matter. The words would come to her she just had to get there…now.

Washu shut off the screen with the picture of Tenchi and Ryoko together in the woods. She then entered her observations into her database. It wasn't quite time yet for Tenchi to go to Ryoko. There was still a lot of data to be collected about her present state of mind.

It was very intriguing to study human emotions. They were one of the most puzzling subjects in the universe. Ryoko was in a perfect state right now to be studied. She was at the height of sorrow and despair.

Another screen popped up in front of her. It was a digitized recording of what Ryoko was dreaming right now. After crying for so long, she'd exhausted herself and fell into a restless sleep. The dream wasn't too pleasant to watch.

Right now, Washu wanted to study Tenchi's reaction to learning part of the truth about Ryoko's past. He'd be here any minute.

She heard him open the door, but she didn't say anything. All she did was allow the video to play and let her sensors record all levels of Tenchi's emotions.

At first he didn't notice the video, because he was still lost in his thought about Ryoko. He was partially afraid of what was going to happen when he saw her. What if he said the wrong things, or what if she shut herself in behind her wall of indifference again?

"Stop it! Please!" Tenchi's head jerked up as he finally saw and heard the video. All of the color left his face and he stood there in complete shock.

There was a man in the corner of the room on the screen. He'd been impaled by one of Ryoko's energy swords, but he was still alive. His eyes darted frantically around the room as he beheld the bloody scene.

A gruesome and agonized scream echoed through the room and Ryoko hurled the mutilated body of the man's wife against the wall. Her blood splattered on his face, and tears raced down his cheeks as he pleaded with the demon.

"Please…whatever it is that you want, you can have it. Just please don't hurt my child. Let her go free." Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and it was apparent that he was close to death.

His body had been pinned to the wall at least three feet off of the ground, and his own blood was dripping off of his feet into a puddle on the wood floor. All energy was leaving his body, and yet he still did not know why this woman was doing this to him and his family.

Ryoko turned to face him, and her eyes were a pale emotionless green. There was no expression on her face, and she calmly walked over to a screaming child in the corner. The blood of her victims covered her body and it had soaked her hair.

For a moment she stood over the girl and just looked at her. A voice floated out of nowhere and echoed in her ears. "Look into her eyes. You now control her with fear. Kill her."

Ryoko reached out with one hand and lifted the child by her head. This girl was no more than three years old, and all that she could do was scream. Her beautiful blond curls fell over Ryoko's bloodied fingers, and she tried to pull the iron clamp off of her skull.

Suddenly Ryoko's eyes squeezed shut and a tear rolled down her cheek. The child was dropped to the floor and it quickly scrambled to her father's side. Ryoko fell to her knees and shook her head.

"Not like this…I can't kill this child. I just can't do it." She opened her eyes and they'd returned to their normal color. They were also filled with tears as she looked at the girl and her father. "Please don't make me kill them Kagato."

She'd barely spoken her last words as the searing pain filled her brain once again. He was regaining control…and he would make her kill these innocent people. She had to resist him.

However, she soon stopped shaking and now her eyes were a fiery red. She looked at the man again and he screamed as she released a blast of energy at his head. Blood splattered on her and the screaming child who now clutched at her father's decapitated body.

Ryoko calmly walked over to the child and hurled a punch at her tiny head, smashing her skull. She stared blankly as blood began to trickle out of her ears and nose.

They were all dead…

The cyan haired demon stood silently amidst the carnage.

Tenchi turned away and vomited into a trashcan that suddenly appeared behind him. Washu had anticipated this, but it wasn't over yet. It was far from over.

Another scream filled Tenchi's ears, but this time he recognized it. He looked up at the screen again and saw Ryoko being hurled into one of the pools of water on either side of the main room on Soja.

The blood that still covered her body clouded the pure water, and she began to shake with fear and exhaustion. Her arms tried to push her body up, but a foot was suddenly slammed into her back, and her face was shoved back into the water.

"Fear is power, Ryoko. Ignore all emotions and control all others with their own fear. The girl was nothing. Killing her was nothing!" Kagato kicked Ryoko in the side and she rolled over onto her back.

There was no energy left in her. She could no longer fight him…at least not now.

He lifted her by the neck and hurled her against a wall like she was a rag doll. There wasn't even enough strength left in her to soften her fall, and she coughed up blood as she lay on the floor.

No time was allowed for her to rest though. Kagato picked her up once again and dumped her back into the water. It was like ice against her skin and she shivered even more. Then she heard him laugh.

Kagato looked down at her shaking form in the water. Her battle suit was torn and her wild hair was now matted to her face. Without another thought, he knelt over her and slapped her across the face.

"It's time for another lesson, Ryoko." He whispered into her ear as he grabbed both of her arms. "There is a difference between human emotions and human impulses. They can both be ignored, but sometimes, we must give way to impulses."

Ryoko shook her head and screamed out protests. She begged him to stop just as that man had begged her, and she now saw that she was no different from Kagato. She would never be any different. All that she was made to be was a killing machine. And that was exactly what she'd become.

Tenchi turned away from the screen. He couldn't watch any more, and Washu realized it. She very calmly switched off the screen and turned to face him. Almost every emotion possible was etched into his face.

"Why did you show me that Washu?" Tenchi knew the answer to that, but he didn't want to believe any of it. That couldn't be true! But what if it was…

Washu shrugged her shoulders and looked at Tenchi. "You said that you wanted to know about Ryoko's past, and you knew that she would never tell you. This is only the tip of the iceberg if you want to know more."

Tenchi shook his head in disbelief and stumbled out of Washu's lab. She silently watched him go and then turned back around to enter her observations into her database.

Ayeka ran through the woods until she found Ryoko. When she did, she stopped short and stared in shock. She'd never seen her rival like this before.

Ryoko was lying in the dirt shivering, and she was apparently asleep. Ayeka wasn't really sure if she'd ever seen Ryoko sleeping. At least not like this, she was even crying in her sleep.

What kind of nightmare could affect her in such a way?

"Please…stop…" Ryoko's voice was partially choked with tears as she shook even more. "Tenchi please help me…Kagato…" Ayeka took a step back in surprise. She hadn't heard that name in a long time, but as soon as she did it aroused fears inside of her.

There were occasions when Ayeka envied Ryoko for her strength of emotions. It was rare though that she considered how she became so strong. It was evident that Kagato had control over Ryoko's mind, but to what extent?

Deep inside of her heart, Ayeka wanted to believe that Ryoko really was a monster. And yet, she now knew full well that Ryoko had been forced to do so many horrible things in her life. Perhaps the attack on her home planet had even been forced on her.

She slowly walked over to Ryoko and knelt next to her. Ayeka admitted that she didn't like Ryoko too much, but she always respected her. Perhaps she even considered Ryoko to be her friend.

They'd been through a lot together, and now Ayeka couldn't imagine a day without their quarreling. It just wouldn't be the same without a good fight to start off the day. Yes, Ryoko was her friend.

"Ryoko, wake up." Ayeka gently shook Ryoko's shoulder, but that only caused her to fight more in her sleep. Her head jerked back and forth a few times, and Ayeka called out her name a few more times.

It was useless. Ryoko was breathing heavily, and tears were flowing out of the corners of her eyes. Whimpers and random words escaped her lips as her nightmare intensified.

"Tenchi…no…don't leave me." Ayeka now held onto Ryoko's shoulders to try and hold her still. Now she wondered if this was the way that she always slept. Was every night filled with nightmares of her past? Ayeka shuddered at the thought of endless nights of horror.

But to Ryoko, they weren't just nightmares. They were true memories of horror. Every dream was just another flashback to her past. That had been a nightmare that she knew she'd never awaken from.

Now she suffered from insomnia. Every night she avoided sleep, and she tried everything to take her mind off of Kagato. Most of the time that meant watching over Tenchi. Night after precious night she watched him sleep ever so peacefully, and she wished for that. She wanted peace.

"RYOKO!" Ayeka jolted as she heard Tenchi's voice. He was coming this way. She didn't know whether to stay or go, but she didn't have very long to think about it, because he quickly came bounding through the trees into the clearing.

"Lord Tenchi!" He stopped for a brief moment and looked at Ayeka. What was she doing here? Then he saw that she was kneeling next to Ryoko's shivering form in the dirt. He quickly knelt on her other side and took her hand.

But Ryoko protested in her sleep as Tenchi touched her. "Kagato…stop…please…" He suddenly realized that she thought that it was Kagato that was touching her. For a moment he thought about the images on the screen of Kagato…and Ryoko.

She was his fallen angel.

Tenchi slipped his hand behind Ryoko's head and pulled her into his arms. Now he understood her a bit more. Perhaps she thought that her past and the things that she'd done to other people would disgust him.

He wished that she had told him everything sooner. It may be too late to save her heart. For so long she'd been hiding the truth. What damage had she done to her sanity by doing so?

"Ryoko, it's me, Tenchi, please wake up…Kagato is gone…" Tenchi gently stroked her hair and held her as tightly to him as possible. She was still struggling, but it only made Tenchi want to comfort her more.

She'd been forced to do so much, and now he was afraid to know everything. That one event was too much for him to handle. As he'd rushed out of Washu's lab he could only think of getting to Ryoko.

Ayeka felt a sort of sadness as she watched Tenchi cradling Ryoko against his shoulder, but she was afraid for Ryoko. She also felt that her being here wouldn't be helpful when Ryoko finally awakened.

She slowly stood up and put her hand on Tenchi's shoulder as she walked past him. To her surprise, he grabbed hold of it and kissed it gently. Ayeka stood and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for staying with her Ayeka. I am only now beginning to understand what she's been through." He kissed her hand again and then went back to trying to wake up Ryoko.

Ayeka was stunned. She'd never seen Tenchi acting like this, and she wondered just what it was that Washu wanted to see him about. She slowly turned around and walked off leaving Ryoko to be comforted by Tenchi.

Well there ya go! another chapter hatched from the insanity that is my brain

hope ya liked it!

subliminal message e-mail for reading my story! and thanks to magus the dark for reading my junk before i sent it off!

horsewnoname 


	4. In This Moment Chapter 4

Washu's fingers flew wildly over the keys of her computer. Everything was working out perfectly. She congratulated herself repeatedly on thinking of such a wonderful plan.

Oh, she wasn't on the rampage to stir up the entire Misaki household, far from it. Washu was testing the effects of a little information here, and a little hormonal stimulation there. There was no doubt in her mind that Tenchi had rather deep feelings for Ryoko at the moment, but whether or not that was the result of her tests remained to be seen. True, Ryoko would be hurt by a sudden change in Tenchi's emotions, but that would only create more information for Washu to gather. She knew that she was treading on thin ice here, but all evil geniuses must take their chances.

She wanted to test how Tenchi would react to being suddenly released from being constantly fed electronic impulses to stimulate his hormones. Again, of course, Washu knew that all of this wasn't quite the nicest thing to do, but it was necessary. Over twenty thousand years had passed since she'd really ever felt anything in her heart. The recent experience that she'd had with little Taro had sparked an interest in reviving her old emotions.

Ryoko's emotional output was practically off of the charts right now. That made her a perfect specimen for her experiment. If she were asked, Washu would be more than happy to confess that she'd induced Ryoko's sleep and current dream state. This current form of REM sleep that Ryoko was experiencing was not truly different from any of the other dreams that she had all too often.

However, she always made sure that no one was ever around when she was going to sleep. Washu had purposely deprived her of that comfort this time. Ryoko definitely had a lot of pride in her, and Washu wanted to see how she'd respond to a slightly humbling experience. It was going to be very difficult for her daughter.

Washu knew only too well all that Ryoko had suffered on those cold days. Those scars ran deeper than could be truly comprehended, and she sympathized with the cursed demon, but for the moment she put that aside. Perhaps one of her next experiments could be to selectively erase portions of Ryoko's memory. Just a thought…

For a moment, Washu glanced over at the video screen where Tenchi was to be seen, still holding Ryoko. A motherly smile crossed the scientist's lips as she thought of how flustered her daughter would be when Washu decided to allow her to awaken. There was no doubt in her mind that Ryoko would instantly know what and who had caused her to sleep in such a way.

Washu made a mental note to ready a few of her dolls.

Her laboratory was completely silent aside from the faint but constant clicking noise that came from her fingers dancing nimbly over key after key. Information appeared like magic on the screen before her, and a few seconds later, it was full of data. It wasn't going to be much longer before this particular experiment would finally be over. This was all certainly tiring.

This one short study on human emotions was turning out to be longer than a college dissertation, but that was more than common whenever Washu was involved. No detail ever escaped her keen observance. She even recorded excess data that didn't really have anything to do with this experiment.

There was no telling when such information might be useful. And not only to her…

"Washu, it's almost tea time!" Sasami's cheerful voice broke through Washu's thoughts and jarred her back to reality. This was one of their favorite times of the day.

SOPA OPERAS!

Before she left her lab, Washu turned on her recording device and tapped a few keys that would disable Ryoko's sleep within the next ten minutes, and Tenchi's emotions would return to normal when Ryoko discovered the truth. Washu needed only to wait.

Ayeka listened to the twigs crunching under her feet and thought about Tenchi. The remembrance of his lips on her hand was lovingly fresh in her mind. That pleasant thought spread a sweet smile across her face. That act had banished a few of her fears.

Perhaps it hadn't banished them, but it alleviated them for the present moment. There was a girlish glow all about her, and she could have sworn that had she not had complete control of herself, she would have hopped around like Mihoshi. There were many occasions where she wished that she could be as free with her feelings as the bubble-headed blond. Ayeka smiled again at that thought and didn't even notice the development of a slight bounce in her step.

For a moment she took the blessed hand in her other and held it close to her heart. She loved Tenchi so blindly that she was sure that nothing would ever stand in the way of her happiness. For so long she'd believed that she and Tenchi were destined to be together and that he was to be the emperor of the most powerful kingdom in the known universe.

Ayeka had so many expectations for her life together with Tenchi. She dreamed of long days in the Jurian gardens and quite nights together just talking as friends and lovers. Perhaps she never really stopped to think of just how much did she really love Tenchi. What lengths would she go to for him? But can a person really form their love with words of future deeds?

No…love is something that can only be measured by the person that gives it and feels it. Loving someone is not a give and take relationship. It is a give and -give- relationship. No one must expect anything from the person that they love. So far, Ayeka had been living that way from day to day.

Expect nothing, and the heart will not be disappointed. However, even if hopes are low, there will always be sadness. Hearts will always be broken, and rarely mended.

Ayeka wiped a tear of joy from her cheek and hurried on to the house so that no one would wonder where she was. It was most likely close to teatime, but she wasn't really hungry or in the mood to watch silly soap operas today. She hoped no one would notice her far away looks, but she also remembered that Ryoko would not be there. As she walked, worried thoughts about Ryoko began to drift through her mind.

She wondered about how she should behave whenever it was that Ryoko and Tenchi returned to the house. Doubtless, Ryoko would feel extremely uncomfortable about anyone seeing her in that sad state. The thought of being polite to her, though, made her own pride boil inside of her head.

If there was anything that Ayeka knew about Ryoko, it was that she was a very proud woman. Neither of them would yield to the other and be humbled. Perhaps it would be best if Ayeka tried to behave as normally as possible. However, it was going to be difficult to look into those cat-like eyes and not see a piece of the tortured past that lay behind them. Not a morning would pass without Ayeka wondering if her rival had slept the night before.

Ayeka now shed a tear for Ryoko, her dear rival. True, that was an odd statement, but Ryoko was the closest companion that ever she had in her confusing life. If a day passed without a fight or insults, they both would consider the day to be a failure. Nothing must ever change between them.

For a moment, Ayeka beheld a vision in her mind of she and Ryoko looking old and wizened, and yet they were both still fighting over a decrepit Tenchi. The thought made her giggle, and she knew that would never come to pass.

Sooner or later (preferably later) Tenchi would choose a bride. Ayeka hoped with all of her heart that he would not be forced into a decision, and that he would choose a woman that he truly loved.

Somewhere deep in her heart, Ayeka always believed that Tenchi would choose Ryoko. If that came to pass…well…she could not see what course of action she would take, because she could not really conceive a situation in which Tenchi would fall in love with Ryoko.

It was laughable! What could possibly happen to stimulate such a reaction from Tenchi that it could cause a permanent change in his heart?

"Kagato…please…stop…" New tears ran out of Ryoko's eyes just when Tenchi thought that she was finally calming down. Her struggle began again as she tried to jerk her arms out of his gentle but firm grasp. All that Tenchi could think of doing was to hold her. It seemed like an eternity had passed since he'd sat on the ground with the fretting pirate in his arms. Ryoko's body once again reverted from struggling to shivering, and Tenchi hugged her closer to his chest as he actually felt her body temperature drop.

"You've gotten all that you wanted…please…spare him…" Tenchi remembered those words all too well. Ryoko was powerless, as Tenchi stood seemingly helpless before a monster that was ready to kill him. Although the domination of the universe was within Kagato's grasp, Ryoko didn't care. All that she cared about was Tenchi.

She behaves in silly and obnoxious ways in full view of everyone, but Tenchi time and again caught glimpses of a more tender side to her being: a smile here, a gentle word or glance there. Ryoko loved him…more than her life and the lives of everyone in the universe. She deserved to be loved and cared for, and now, Tenchi somehow felt unworthy of her.

He wiped the tears away again with his fingers, but new tears immediately replaced them. Tenchi's eyes darted over her beautiful face and he reached down to take her hand in his own. They'd both done so much for each other in the past, but now Tenchi wondered if he'd done enough…could he ever do enough?

Wild thoughts were racing through his head. He'd never felt anything like this in his entire life. There was something changing in his views of everything. It was difficult for him to put his finger on it, but for some reason, he didn't want to be anywhere but here. He belonged at the side of his friend whenever she was in trouble. Tenchi wanted to help her, and yet something was nagging him in the back of his mind.

There was a sense of fear in his heart; not only the fear of Ryoko, but he was also afraid -for- Ryoko. Tenchi could hardly look at Ryoko's face without seeing that emotionless expression that had filled her eyes as she looked at that little girl. That precious child's features would be forever implanted in his memory from her lustrous blond curls, to her frilly blue dress that complemented her sky-blue eyes. A tiny life had been snuffed out.

He knew that she couldn't control what she had done, but it was still too much for him to comprehend. There was so much that he wanted to ask Ryoko, but he was still too afraid to know. Tenchi didn't want to know how many other people Kagato had forced her to kill. How many tear-filled eyes had she stared blankly into? How many families had she destroyed? How many people did she kill that had loved ones elsewhere? What kind of agony did those people feel when they received word of the death of their child, friend, spouse, lover?

"Don't make me kill them." Ryoko's struggling subsided, and she lay there for a few moments without saying anything more. What about Ryoko? How many nights did she lay awake in tears as the guilt of that day's lesson consumed her heart? How many times did Kagato decide to teach her -extra- lessons? Ryoko's life must have been lived in a haze of stupefied control and soul-wracking guilt. Tenchi wanted to do anything that he could to help her.

A warm breeze swept through the clearing, and Tenchi looked up to the sky. Birds were flying freely high up there with the clouds and the sun. Rays of sunlight came streaming through the trees creating an almost magical setting as they randomly danced off of rocks, leaves, and the pair of troubled humans sitting in the clearing. The world was oblivious to anything occurring within these two tortured minds on this, the most beautiful of days.

Tenchi's eyes gazed over the surroundings and despite the current situation he smiled. It was so peaceful here. He'd been up in the mountains for a good portion of his life whenever he came to visit his grandfather, but he never stopped to really contemplate the absolute beauty of nature. Ryoko's breathing became more even, and everything was peacefully silent.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi looked down into her face again, because her movements changed. She was now smiling and she tried to embrace him. The only thing that came to Tenchi's mind was to hold her. He knew it was impossible, but he wondered if she was dreaming of a scene just like this. It would have calmed his heart to know that she was at peace in her tumultuous dreams.

He wrapped his arms around her body and held her head against his shoulder with his hand. Tenchi's heart skipped a beat as she whispered his name in her sleep. Perhaps she was finally coming out of it. However, Tenchi now wondered if he really wanted her to come back to reality.

This was a moment that he just didn't seem to want to lose. No one was around to bother him about acting on his emotions, and there was no one really here to return them in an improper way. He just wanted to hold Ryoko, and he didn't want her to say a word…at least not now.

Yosho had taken to walking around the shrine at about this time. He clearly heard Tenchi and Ayeka's movements through the forest. Occasionally he considered himself to be a bit of a meddler, but this time he decided to leave them alone. There were some times when one just knew when it was better to let things take their own course.

However, it was amusing to observe the events in recent times. These girls were all impossible. It would be a dark day on this world whenever it was that Tenchi chose one of them. In all probability there would be nothing left of the earth after the fight that would follow his decision.

Maybe not.

Tenchi certainly had a good heart, and he would never want to hurt any of the girls. It was more than Yosho could say for himself. There were many broken hearts in his past that were left untended.

There was one particular girl that he remembered very well. Her name had been Sylvie, and he knew her about three hundred years ago. As far as physical appearances went, there were no women that could even be compared to her. The thought of her beauty caused this old man's heart to flutter.

Needless to say, Yosho had been immediately drawn to her. She had countless men running after her, and unfortunately it had gone to her head. Her ego couldn't be compared to anyone's as well. It was her not entirely her fault, but she had brought most of her future misery upon herself.

She made a bad habit of luring men to her and then leaving them broken hearted. Her life was full of lavish flings, but then she came across Yosho. At first he fell into her charm and beauty; however, it didn't take too long for him to see her true purpose.

Yosho was the first man that she was unable to seduce, and before she knew it, she was falling in love with him. It was too late though. He'd seen into her soul and knew that years of coldness had formed a permanent shield of ice over her heart. Sylvie tried for years to turn away from her past lifestyle, but in the end she was sent away to a neighboring city where she was passed from man to man.

Some people can change, but unfortunately, some cannot. There were many women that Yosho thought of from time to time. He'd loved so many times in his life that one might think that he'd had enough.

He only hoped that Tenchi would never ask him for any real advice on women. That was probably the most confusing subject that the male sex has ever had to face.

Ayeka walked into the house just as Washu, Sasami, and Mihoshi were sitting down to watch their favorite soap opera. Without another thought, she took her place next to Sasami and waited for the action to begin. Of course, she couldn't help but notice Ryoko's vacant spot on the sofa.

"Where's Ryoko?" Sasami asked innocently. Ayeka's mind chugged to try and think of anything to say that would not arouse their suspicions. Much to her relief once again, the superior mind in the room detected her nervousness and knew just what to say. Washu simply shrugged her shoulders and let forth the brilliant excuse that Ayeka had been desperately waiting for.

"She went into town to get some sake, so she'll most likely be back later tonight." Ayeka silently thanked Washu and sighed. She was never good at concealing anything, and she suddenly wondered why Washu didn't pry. It was plainly obvious that the universe's greatest scientist saw right through the nervous princess's exterior.

It was commonly known throughout the Misaki household that Washu was a meddler. That may have been an understatement, but it was the best word that Ayeka could think of to describe her. This was certainly odd behavior for Washu, and somehow Ayeka insinuated that Washu had something, if not everything, up her devious sleeve.

She decided to let go for the present time, but she made a mentally note to inquire as to what was going on after tea.

Calmness…that word was repeated over and over again in her mind. Ayeka picked up her tea and tried to pay attention to the television screen. For some reason every character on the show reminded her of Tenchi and Ryoko. She half expected to see herself walk onto the screen and begin fighting with the other woman or women.

Sasami arched an eyebrow at her sister. It was blatantly obvious that something was bothering Ayeka. Then again, perhaps bothering wasn't the right word to use. She looked like she was sitting on a porcupine and she wanted to hurl her tea at the screen. However, it was also obvious that she wasn't paying attention to the show, because a slightly inappropriate scene came on, and she did not bother to cover Sasami's eyes.

Sasami was quite sure that she could have waved her hand in front of her sister's face without receiving a reaction. The temptation was strong, but she decided to resist it. It would have been a little rude, and she'd get a strong reprimand from her zoned out sister.

A puzzling expression came over her face as she scratched Ryo-ohki's ear. The cabbit purred happily and nuzzled further under her hand. Sasami looked over at Washu and saw another out-of-place look. The scientist stared blankly at the television screen, oblivious to what it issued forth.

It was never a good feeling being left out of everything that was going on; however, Sasami never really wanted to look like her sister and the scientist did now. There was a very good chance that their lost looks were the result of the same situation, and unfortunately, Sasami sat here oblivious to what had happened. She -really- wanted to know. According to her sister, though, gossip and idle chitchat is not the proper way for a princess to spend her time. Whenever Ayeka said that, Sasami was tempted to remind her of numerous occasions when the "proper princess" got completely sloshed with Ryoko and talked for hours.

Well, it obviously wasn't presently any business of Sasami's, and all that she could do was glance at the two women who were far away from this quaint little house in the mountains of Japan.

A laugh erupted from Mihoshi's mouth, and she giggled for several minutes without ever noticing that she was the only one in the room laughing.

Nature is a world that exists in peaceful silence. The soft sounds of rustling leaves and chirping birds were followed by a beautiful stillness. This kind of peace can be rivaled by nothing. A person would have to be fairly insanely determined to try and find a place better than this.

A sigh escaped Tenchi's lips as he relished this moment. The silence, the beauty, it all consumed his mind and spirit. He really wasn't sure if he'd ever been this at peace with himself and everything around him. Everything seemed perfect…everything…

"TENCHI!" An ear-splitting scream violently shook Tenchi from his pleasant daydreaming. Needless to say, he almost had a heart attack as Ryoko began to violently protest, but he held her protectively against his shoulder. For a moment he had almost let her slip through his arms, but he dug his fingers into her clothes and used all of his strength to subdue her. However, she did not continue to struggle. She was breathing heavily, but she did not try and fight his embrace.

At first, Tenchi did not even dare to breathe. He waited an eternity for Ryoko to do something. There were a few startled pauses in her pattern of breathing, and she tried to turn her head to look around. Tenchi was for some reason unable to release her. His arms would not loosen their hold on her. Ryoko slowly raised her hands and put them on his chest so that she could push back from him. Tenchi finally commanded his arms to obey his command. However, they refused to release her completely, but she was allowed some freedom.

Ryoko's cat like eyes gazed into his. She seemed confused, and she turned her eyes towards the surrounding area, and remembered where she was. Then a look of shock and horrified realization came over her face and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes immediately shifted to a lower position, but that was Tenchi's chest, and a desire to sink back into his embrace washed over her.

"Was I dreaming?" Her voice was barely audible, and Tenchi simply nodded. Ryoko tried to turn her face fully away, but Tenchi drew a trembling hand up to her chin and turned her face towards his. He tried desperately to grasp any words to say. All phrases failed him and all that he could think to do was stare into Ryoko's eyes. Those two oceans of sorrow that now encompassed their hearts. Each of them grieved for her past, but Ryoko did not know that Tenchi had seen…

"Ryoko, did you really kill that little girl?" He didn't really mean to say that, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. At first Ryoko looked confusedly into his eyes, but then realization crept into her face and tears filled her eyes. Shame and guilt reached an all time high in her heart as she looked into Tenchi's innocent eyes.

"You know?" Her voice trembled as she dreaded his answer that she didn't need to hear, for she knew that it was true. Tenchi knew what she had done. Somehow he knew, and yet Ryoko's eyes darted furiously as she searched his face waiting for him to put her fear to rest. Fear was etched into her features as he mustered up the courage to give his affirmative.

Tenchi nodded.

Ryoko's breath emptied from her chest in several enormous and tortured sighs; the floodgates were opened, and tears washed down her cheeks without any sobs. How did he know? Each and every one of those events was a different secret that she had protected viscously. She knew exactly what little girl he was talking about, because Ryoko had seen the precious child in her frantic dreams. That had been one of her worst lessons. It was possible that Tenchi heard her talking in her sleep, but the expression in his eyes seemed to be one of deep sadness. He knew. Somehow…he knew.

She could not even think let alone respond to his question. Her mouth hung dumbly open, but she could form no words to tell him what had happened in her past. Random thoughts raced through her head. She wondered if Tenchi now despised her for what she'd done to that poor child. For a moment, she tried to shut her eyes to avoid the world; all that she saw was blood. All that she had known then was blood, screams, torture, hatred, and fear. Tenchi had tapped into her world, and now she saw it in his eyes.

If she told her only love about her tumultuous past, then she would never be able to look into those eyes again. Seeing him would be just as painful as sleeping. She'd see the blood and the faces. She'd hear the screams and the pleas for freedom or a quick and merciful death. Now escape from her past seemed as impossible as changing it.

Tenchi was her symbol of innocence. He'd never known the carnage and death that she'd experienced in her life. She never wanted him to know the truth of it all. Ryoko wanted him to always remain innocent. All of her time on Earth had been an escape from the universe. She wasn't just running from Jurian authorities, but countless others as well. She was hated by billions of people in the universe. Tenchi had given her the hope of a life with the one thing she'd always wanted: love.

Now all of her hopes and dreams had truly been shattered.

"Ye…yes…" Ryoko hung her head as she whispered the word. "I killed her, and now, her innocent eyes are forever burned into my memory. Tenchi…" Once again Tenchi gathered her trembling body into his arms; however, his eyes remained locked on hers. Of course, he had known that it was true, but somewhere deep in his heart, he'd hoped that the dream had merely been a blown up version of the truth. Now it was confirmed, and he had to accept it.

Ryoko studied the look in his eyes and shook her head. It was too painful to look into his eyes, so she squeezed her own shut and tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. She almost cursed Tenchi as he gently pushed her head into his shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. This wretched creature did not feel worthy of such affection after what she had done with her life.

How could this have happened? Why did she let her guard down and fall asleep in plain sight of everyone? After all of her careful planning and hiding, it all came down to this. Even though she'd done everything so perfectly, Tenchi still found out. But how did he know so much? No words were needed to tell Ryoko just how much he knew about her past. She could read everything in his face. He had not just heard her talking in her sleep. Tenchi had SEEN it.

Washu…

She could feel her face burning with so many emotions now. Her body began to shiver with new realization. Washu had somehow shown all of it to Tenchi. For a moment it was too much for her to handle. Did that woman really want Tenchi so passionately that she would stoop so low as to ruin her "child?" Somehow that even seemed too low for the scientist.

Rage slowly began to seethe in Ryoko's mind.

Washu had done enough experiments on Ryoko, but this was too much. "Why…" Ryoko whispered through their mind link as fresh tears rushed down her cheeks. Tenchi pulled back from her and affectionately wiped her tears away and held her again. Despair ravaged her heart and anguished sobs erupted from her chest. Her "mother" had ruined her life.

"I will never forgive you…mother…"

Well there ya have it!

(Runs from cattle prod) Sorry it took so long, but when I first wrote this chapter, I wasn't satisfied with the ending, so I wandered around for a few months with writer's block, trying to think of that to do. And here it is!

Yet another insane chapter constructed for your enjoyment. (And I certainly hope that you did enjoy it please please please please please)

Oh! and as always, I LOVE and while you're at it, zip on over to my page and see some more of my insanity http/ thanks to Magus the Dark for previewing my junk, and an extra extra special special thanks to all of the people who send me comments about my story, you may not believe it, but it really makes my day!

toodle-pipsky!

horsewnoname 


	5. In This Moment Chapter 5

"Why have you done this to me Washu? Are you so obsessed with experimentation that you would go this far?"

"It's only a few tests, my little Ryoko."

"It's MY life. Even though you gave it to me, it is still mine."

"At least you ceased to deny your feelings."

"None of that was yours to tamper with…mother. And now, Tenchi sees the horror of my past that I wanted to hide him from."

"You mean you wanted to hide IT from HIM."

"That may be, but still, I can no longer remain innocent in his eyes. Not that I ever was innocent, but you have ruined my life with him."

"Have I? And just what kind of life were you developing with him? Were you going to live forever fighting with Ayeka and driving Tenchi away?"

"Shut up! It's YOU who will drive him away from me now!"

"And just what have I done other than show him the truth?"

"I never wanted him to know. I was happy with that! Everything was perfect the way it was, but now I can never look into his eyes again without knowing that he…"

"Well, what did you see in his eyes before this? Did you see love, or did you see annoyance? At the very most you saw friendship."

"Yes! And I was happy with that!

"Were you?"

"You've gone too far this time Washu."

"Perhaps you are afraid of seeing something in his eyes that reflect your own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love…"

"No. He can never love me now! He's seen the blood and the faces!"

"But, he also saw the pain…in your eyes…"

"No, he saw the rage and the savagery!"

"Will you continue to push him away now?"

"Shut up."

"What if his feelings turn to you?"

"Shut up!"

"I leave you to do as you wish. I will not interfere any more. Yes my little Ryoko, I know that I have hurt you. However, you must see that you were hurting yourself."

"SHUT UP!"

"Know this: I put no suggestions into Tenchi's mind. Everything that he has done has been of his own accord. I merely gave him a slight hormone stimulation, and yes I showed him a part of your past. Everything else has been his own doing."

"…"

"I removed all hormonal influence from him over an hour ago. Has he left you? Has he let you go?"

"…"

"Think about that before you throw this time away."

"…"

"…"

"DAMN YOU WASHU!"

That final cry echoed through the mind, and then was replaced with silence.

For a moment, a sense of despair swept through the soul. The sincerity of those words was almost too much for the heart to handle, and that was the first time that phrase had ever hurt. Washu sighed and shut her eyes.

She knew that Ryoko would be angry, and her misguided daughter had a right to be. Not much kindness had been showed to her throughout her tortured life. Washu had been fully prepared to deal with anything that Ryoko threw at her, whether it would be heated words or energy blasts. But the way that she had spoken to her…

Had she gone too far this time? There was no doubt that human emotions were very frail, and that humans tend to overreact in certain situations. But there was something else here. Washu felt the pain as well. She actually FELT it. She knew that she'd hurt her daughter, perhaps more than Kagato ever had.

Was that possible?

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She caught it on the end of her finger and stared in awe at it. Dryness crept into her throat, and her cheeks grew hot. Soon tears were flowing furiously and freely over her face and under her chin, and Washu could not control them. They streamed down her cheeks creating small rivers that never seemed to end. However, her facial expression remained the same. It was a combination between contemplation and disbelief. Hot tears now fell onto her hands that were calmly folded in her lap.

Readings began to pop up on her computer screen. It was data on her emotions. She had become part of her own experiment.

Washu sat there in silence as the machinery continued it's endless work around her.

Unnoticed time passed. It seemed to fly by like the wind that silently rustled the tops of the trees. Leaves parted and embraced again as a breeze gripped them in a moment. A few were pulled from their homes on a high branch and blown off to a new place far away.

The sky began to adopt a soft shade of orange and red. No sign of the sun could be seen other than the cascade of constantly changing colors in the heavens. It changed from pink to orange, to red, and back to orange again. Wisps of clouds made it all seem like a dream, or the painting of a master of the arts. They were highlighted by the setting sun, and seemed to be alive with passionate colors. More time passed, and once again the colors shifted.

A small flock of birds streaked across the sky and off into the distance. Although they were out of sight, their joyful song could still be heard from miles around. No poet could voice the evening. No symphony could capture the peace. It was beauty beyond words, beyond explanation.

Even though time ticked on, the day never seemed to want to age any more than it already had. It wanted to freeze this moment in its perfect splendor. There seemed to be a desperate need to immortalize the colors, the sounds, and the prefect feeling of peace. Nothing should ever change.

Nothing…

"Ryoko?" Tenchi whispered her name as though the slightest noise was a crime. To him, his voice seemed to pierce the peaceful silence even though it was barely audible. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and expected some sort of punishment; however, none came. Only silence answered him.

And yet, he detected the slight movement of Ryoko's head on his chest. She'd clearly heard his voice, but she did not want to move past this moment. It seemed that she was in agreement with the world to preserve this peace. As though to thank her for her silence, a slight breeze stirred her hair as she leaned her forehead back into Tenchi's shoulder. The cyan locks brushed against his neck…and his soul.

He recognized the fact that she did not want to speak just yet, so he continued to stroke her hair. A shaky sigh escaped her lips as she felt his arm pressed against her back still holding her close to his chest. This was something that she'd never felt before in Tenchi's presence. It was a feeling of total comfort. Perhaps her heart wasn't at peace yet, but this was more than she ever hoped for in her life. She was lying in the arms of the man that she loved. At the moment though, she wondered what he was thinking about. Was it possible that his heart was stirring as his arms wrapped around her body?

No, that could never happen. Pity was the only thing that was likely to be in his heart now. She must have looked so pathetic, and Tenchi was naturally kind. He wouldn't turn anyone away in this condition.

("What if his feelings turn to you?")

No, that could never happen. Washu was wrong. She was a demon. Love and tenderness were not in her vocabulary.

However, she was happy now. This was a peace that she had never experienced in her entire life. Everything was so perfect to her here in his arms. Would Tenchi ever hold another woman in his arms like this?

Her own arms were loosely tucked in front of her to be kept hidden against Tenchi's body. She could feel his heart beating along with her own. A few moments ago, she'd been so cold; but now she felt as though she could drift off into sleep again.

That though jarred her back to her senses, and for a moment her breath quickened. Tenchi noticed this, and he gently rubbed her back to try and soothe her. He could feel her hands clutching his chest and a few of her tears were soaking through his shirt again. The thought entered his mind that perhaps she'd fallen asleep once again. He certainly hoped not.

Ryoko suddenly slipped her arms underneath his and grasped the cloth on his back. Every single move that she made sent a shiver of electricity down his spine. If her fingers clenched his shirt tighter, then his heart would skip a beat or two. Tenchi knew that he was slowly, but surely, beginning to lose control of his emotions. Once or twice he almost lowered his head to kiss her, but he held back.

His heart was betraying everything that he wanted to do. In his mind, he tried to repeat over and over that he should put a stop to this, and yet he did nothing. He couldn't let her go…not even for a second. It just wasn't physically or emotionally possible for him to do so. Desire burned in his mind and heart to the point that it was driving him mad. And yet, all that he could do was hold her. His arms seemed to be permanently bonded to her, and there was nothing that could ever pry them off.

He was torn between the need to do the right thing, and the desire for this feeling to last…

"Ayeka, dinner's ready!" Sasami peered up the stairs to her and her sister's bedroom. Ayeka had been in there for several hours now, and there was still no sign of Tenchi or Ryoko. At first, Sasami's mind had refused to make any girlish assumptions, but now it was wandering freely.

She had calmly accepted the fact that Ryoko had left to get some sake, but Tenchi was still gone…and no one else was worried. Mihoshi had taken a nap all afternoon, and Washu had closed herself back into her lab. These were all regular events, but something strange was happening. There was no real way of putting her finger on it, but Sasami knew that Tenchi and Ryoko were together somewhere. She also knew that both Ayeka and Washu knew where they were.

Part of her thought it was better not to pry, but she was still a child, and curiosity was itching in the back of her mind. She had to know what was going on before she went crazy.

Ryo-Ohki hopped up onto Sasami's head as she finished placing all of the food on the table. It's sweet aroma floated through the house and quickly brought a hungry Mihoshi to the table. They both sat down and waited for Ayeka.

Sasami had knocked on the door to Washu's lab, but the scientist said that she was very busy and couldn't be disturbed. That was typical, but today it seemed to make her curiosity itch even more. Perhaps it was perfectly normal paranoia. Perhaps Tenchi was just working a little later at the shrine.

Yes, that had to be it.

Sasami stood up and ran up the stairs to get Ayeka. She knocked softly on the door and slid it open. Her sister was curled up on her futon with her back to the doorway. The purple-haired princess didn't move at all when Sasami came in.

"Ayeka, didn't you hear me? Dinner is ready, we're all waiting for you." Ayeka lifted her head slightly at the mention of "we." However, she did not turn to look at her younger sister.

"Is Tenchi back yet, or Ryoko?" Sasami shut the door and stepped further into the room. Perhaps she could ask Ayeka if something was going on.

"No, neither of them are back. I'm a little worried, because it's getting dark." Ayeka rested her head on her pillow again and seemed to forget about Sasami for a moment, then the child in the little princess came through. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Ayeka sighed and slowly sat up. There was definitely something weighing on her mind. Her skin was slightly pale, and she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. "Yes. I think I know where they are." At least she knew where they were when she left the two of them alone together early this afternoon.

A lot of time had passed since then. At first, Ayeka had been rather engrossed in the memory of Tenchi's lips against her hand. That had seemed to be one of the best moments of her life.

However, since that time, she'd replayed that scene in her mind many times. Her thoughts began to concentrate on Tenchi's actions, not just involving her, but Ryoko as well. She remembered the look on his face as he had come bursting into the clearing. Concern was etched into his features.

It was pure concern for Ryoko. He came to that clearing to find Ryoko. His sole purpose for coming there was to be with Ryoko.

And now, every fiber of her being told her to go back and stay with Tenchi. She didn't want to leave the two of them alone together, for fear of…

She didn't even want to think about it. And yet, that wasn't what was bothering her the most. It was something else that was stirring in her heart. It was the one thing that was preventing her from running to Tenchi's side. Ayeka longed for HIS happiness. But what did that mean?

It certainly kept her here in her room with tears brimming in her eyes.

Ayeka had loved two men in her lifetime. Once she came to earth, she began to wonder if she had just fallen in love with Yosho because it was convenient. Tenchi had touched a different part of her soul, but it was a feeling that she hadn't had before, so she did not know how to clarify it.

How deep was her love for Tenchi? How deep was his love for her? What if he didn't love her in that way at all?

Sasami said something about dinner and left the room. Ayeka didn't really pay attention, nor did she move. Her eyes turned towards the window and the evening sky.

Finally, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tenchi, no matter what, I will always love you…"

She knew that was true, even if she had to love him…as a friend…

Tenchi was now rocking back and forth gently with Ryoko pressed protectively against his chest. One of his hands stoked her hair and he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. He was content to simply sit here and hold her forever. The air was growing colder and the sky was getting darker, but he did not move. Likewise, Ryoko did not stir in his arms. He thanked the stars for that.

It seemed to him that if he let go of her, she'd disappear forever. He now recalled the words that she'd spoken this morning…that seemed ages ago. Ryoko said that she would leave. After the events of this day, Tenchi could never imagine his life without her. He couldn't fathom waking up and not having her hovering over him. There could never be a day that she and Ayeka did not fight.

Yes, all of that was a bit of a pain, but it must never change…at least in the respect that Ryoko should always be there. And now Tenchi knew that he had to be there for her every moment of every day. He wanted her next to him just as she was now. All of the days of her arrogance flooded back to him. Was that all that he'd ever really seen in her?

Things would be different now. Everything had to change….

But did he want it to change?

Ryoko's friendship was one that he valued above many others. True, whenever Ayeka was around they would fight, but there were times when they'd been alone together. Now Tenchi realized that this wasn't the first time that he'd seen a softer side of Ryoko. Nor was it the first time that she'd seemed so gentle and frail.

Visions of her sweet smiles and gentle laughter filled his head. There had been a few occasions that she'd seemed to be an angel. However, most of the time, she behaved like a child. She was never candid about her emotions, and as a result, she was quite aggressive.

What was going to happen when this was all over? Would that softer side take up permanent residence, or would she hide her true feelings from him again? As Tenchi thought of his life since he met Ryoko, he wondered what he would do now. Evening was giving way to night, and they had to get back to the house.

Perhaps he should try to speak again. If he couldn't push her away, then maybe he could just talk for a while. Then Ryoko would probably get bored with his pointless conversation and just leave. Yes, that had to be the answer he'd been looking for all this time.

Tenchi opened his mouth, but then shut it immediately. What could he say? How could he properly formulate what he wanted to say into words? His face quickly adopted that dumb stare that everyone gets when they're puzzling over something that they know they're never going to figure out.

"Ryoko?" Somehow, his jaw had moved, and now he had his hands on her shoulders. They were almost shaking because they wanted to hold her again. Tenchi had no idea how he was able to do this, even though it was a very simple act.

However, Ryoko did not let go of the back of his shirt. She would not let him see her tear stained face again. There was too much pride in her heart to reveal her true emotions. She couldn't be weak. Vulnerability encompassed her entire being, and all that she could do was weep.

("Will you continue to push him away now?")

She wept for herself, for Tenchi, for what she said to Washu, for the lives that she herself snuffed out, for wasted time, and she wept for the unknown future. Tears that had been held back for so long now washed her filthy face as they also cleansed her soul. Although there was pain, she also felt joy now, and perhaps freedom.

Part of her felt liberated from the past. Tenchi knew, and yet he remained with her. For so long she had kept it all from him, and then Washu went behind her back and told him the truth.

("And just what have I done other than show him the truth?")

Yes, she showed him the truth. How long was Ryoko planning to hide it all from him?

("But, he also saw the pain…in your eyes…")

Had Tenchi studied her expression? Had he seen her protests? Had he heard her scream? If so, what did he see her as now? There had been innocent blood spilt. She'd killed so many people.

("Has he left you? Has he let you go?")

Tenchi was still here….

("Think about that before you throw this time away.")

"Tenchi?"

("Has he left you?")

"Ryoko…"

(Has he let you go?")

He didn't despise her for the crimes of her past life. He stayed with her. He'd never held her this tight before….

("Perhaps you are afraid of seeing something in his eyes that reflect your own.")

Ryoko's hands flew up to Tenchi's face, and she stared frantically into Tenchi's eyes. She wanted so desperately to see the truth there. Her eyes darted over every inch of his beautiful face that she had ached to stare into for so long. Finally, she concentrated on his eyes. They stretched into unimaginable depths of emotion.

Unreadable…

She didn't know what to look for in those eyes. Love had never been set before her, and now she didn't know what she saw there. His face clouded over; tears blurred her vision of his gentle features.

Tenchi's heart felt as though it would erupt from his chest if he didn't do something. She looked so hopelessly lost, and tears were brimming in her beautiful cat-like eyes. He wanted to lose himself forever in her gaze. This space pirate had captured him now, and he was helpless under her gaze.

One of his hands moved slowly up her arm. Their eyes never moved. It reached her neck and moved up to caress her cheek. Ryoko's breath quickened for a moment. His fingertips stretched up over her face and into her hair.

Ryoko's eyelids fluttered.

Tenchi's mind surrendered. The battle could no longer go on this way, and madness was tearing at his being. His hand pushed further through her hair and gripped the back of her head. She pulled herself closer as their hearts thundered against each other.

He leaned close enough to feel her breath on his lips. They both paused and gazed into each other's eyes, and Ryoko saw it there. She recognized it completely, because she could see her own reflection in his glistening eyes. His eyes reflected her own…

("Perhaps you are afraid of seeing something in his eyes that reflect your own.")

They both moved in the same moment, and their lips pressed passionately together. Ryoko and Tenchi both released their tears as their hearts beat together. Their arms and souls were entwined now. In this moment, they forgot all of the laws, all of the boundaries, all of the consequences, all of the pain, and they forgot the past. It didn't matter.

In this moment, everything was perfect.

In this moment, they were together.

In this moment, nothing mattered…except what they had read in each other's eyes.

In this moment, nothing mattered, except love…

All traces of the sun finally vanished from the sky. It was finished. The world finally let the heavens rest.

The day was done.

All was right with the world…

Now the stars spread across the sky to fill the hearts of those who saw.

However, for now the world rested.

A day of beauty had passed, and yet another one lay just over the horizon…

THE END

(Sigh) And so ends my Tenchi tale.

Um, well, a lot of thought went into this chapter, and I hope that it was as fulfilling as I wanted it to be.

I had thought of continuing the story, and perhaps in the future I will do so. However, I am quite content with how it stands. I really hoped that you liked it!

And now for the usual stuff:

PLEASE write to me, because I love it so much! Even if you hate my story, please write to me so I can do better in the future. Also, be sure to visit my web page.

http/ thank you to the countless people who have written to me about my story. It has been you guys who actually inspired me to write something!

Till next time!

Yours in writing,

Horsewnoname 


End file.
